


When We Have Them

by forcepair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aunt Peggy Carter, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sokovia Accords, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcepair/pseuds/forcepair
Summary: A deleted scene mysteriously deleted from Captain America: Civil War.Tony Stark mourns for Aunt Peggy, and Natasha mourns for his loss.





	When We Have Them

"—The closest thing to family I've ever got."

  
The downpour matched the waves, both cold and heavy in their hearts. She hadn't paid much attention to Tony, but his last statement—just that one sentence that sealed the deal.

  
Her muddied heels began to sink into the soft soil, the skirt of nightdress had spots of water, and her ironed hair turned into damp waves. She wanted to go back to her hotel suite and have a slumber to sleep away everything. Natasha was more than ready to leave and never take another glance back.

 

But, Stark needs her. Or that's what she thought when Natasha had seen him alone here.

  
_The closest thing to family I've ever got._

  
Weren't The Avengers a family? Well before all that happened in Lagos, yes.

  
Beside her, Tony was faltering, his chest jerking slightly as he cried along. The waves of emotions were piercing frigid inside his chest, yet they produced feverish tears streaming down his face. Ever since Pepper left him, he was reduced to a child-like wandering throughout the darkness. No light and no guidance. All he had left was his aunt-figure, and now she was gone.

  
Anger and loss weren't a lovely pairing. They were two different puzzles of a different picture fitted together. Although, if together, they crashed and wrecked people.

  
Natasha lamented the memory when Tony stood emotionless and affixed on the floor as Pepper walked out for good. Comforting a Tony Stark wasn't her forte. God, this wasn't on her application form. She's an assassin, not a comforter of the afflicted. Nevertheless, Tony is human with emotions of his own. The best thing that she could do is to be there for him, even when she didn't know how to make him feel better.

  
"You were lucky to have her since you were born," she said. Natasha never met the foundress personally, so she wasn't that that affected. Regret that she hadn't talked to Margaret? Possibly. It's like being told that the Queen of England died, but Natasha isn't British.

  
Tony only sobbed further. He cupped his face, letting out an embittered scoff. "Perfect time for being extra-sentimental, Nat. I swear to God it helps," he deadpanned.

  
"After everything happened with S.H.I.E.L.D., after all the hiatus, I went to Russia and tried to find my parents." She folded her arms across her chest, feeling a simmering coldness rushed through her blood. Natasha wasn't sure if she had the strength to describe how she found them, but she went on and put a brave face. "Two little gravestones with faded engravings behind a chain-linked fence. I pulled some weeds and left some flowers."

  
Tony glanced at her, seeing the same pain he felt in her glassy green eyes.

  
The gravity of emotions settled in her words. "We have what we have when we have them."

 

"Good God, Grand Duchess," Tony groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Stop with the Shakespearean shit," he rambled on nonchalantly. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. His puffy eyes were on the brink of crying again.

  
"Signed the Accords?" she finally prompted after a moment of silence and as the rain turned into a drizzle. Slowly, mist surrounded the neoclassic mausoleum, setting a haunting aesthetic view before their eyes.

  
"Yeah."

  
"And, who didn't?"

  
"Capsicle, Buffalo wings, and Cosmo-less Wanda," Tony responded without much care to elaborate.

  
Closing her eyes, Natasha listed them by their respective order, "Rogers, Wilson, and Maximoff."

  
"And you?"

  
"I'm with the government, Tony," she replied with her head lowered.

  
"Yeah. But if my calculations are accurate," he said sarcastically, his eyes widened dramatically at her and his index finger mockingly gestured an invisible list, "I'm speaking with Holy Romanov Empire, not S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Romanoff."

  
Natasha cast him a solemn gaze, before returning to look at the mausoleum. "It doesn't even change things. I'm with the Accords. We need to have U.N. on our side to protect the people, otherwise, our credibility will be put into question. Not only that, we will lose each other. We gotta stick together," she ventured.

  
"Now that Aunt Peggy's... Not with me anymore," he ventured on uncomfortably. "So, who's gonna Supernanny me? For Christ's sake, let it not be Son of Coul."

  
"Coulson's been through a lot."

  
"Great, I'm stuck with Eagle-eye candy." He rolled his eyes.

  
"On the contrary, Hill is already taking care of you."

  
"Fine, better than a disembodied 'Thank God It's F.R.I.D.A.Y.' And, what are you up to?"

  
"Stand beside the people that I consider as my family."


End file.
